Eternidad
by Llanca
Summary: Oneshot. Un amor que perdura, aún después del sufrimiento de una pérdida. Él la seguirá amando hasta la eternidad, hasta su último aliento. ¡Para un mundo con más ShikaIno!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Historia triste, pero a mi gustó, muy linda. ^^

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Dedicado a: **akane0arwen5, anni fer, Jamie Black 5, Monse-San, nico haruka. **(Claro que, lógicamente tuve que elegir, gracias de todo corazón por sus ideas, y por el intento). ¡Y a todos los que leen ShikaIno!

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

~oOo~ **Eternidad **~oOo~

.

* * *

Le acarició suavemente la mejilla con su pulgar, sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos azules.

Ella le sonrió y él correspondió con una sonrisa idéntica.

-Te amo Ino… - le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y sin dejar de sentir su corazón apretado por tanto amor que sentía.

-Yo también mi vida – respondió ella cerrando sus ojos.

Él sonrió nuevamente, aferrándola fuertemente por la cintura, sintiendo el embriagante y delicioso olor de la ojiazul colarse por sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo sentir miles de emociones que burbujeaban fervientes en su interior.

-No me olvides Ino. Por favor no lo hagas… – pidió tratando de mostrarse fuerte a través de su tono quebradizo, y de no llorar frente a ella.

Ino se separó un poco de él, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-No Shika, no lo haré. – le sonrió dulcemente.

No cambiaba. Sabía que aquellas palabras transmitían confianza, pero aunque quisiera y suplicara porque fueran ciertas, sabía que no sería así. Que sus palabras solo quedarían breves instantes en el aire, en su memoria, y luego se irían viajantes por el viento, siendo olvidadas sin consciencia.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes, y tú me confesaste que me amabas? – preguntó con nostalgia Ino, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de su marido.

-Como si fuera ayer – recordó con tristeza, queriendo recuperar aquellos años, devolver el tiempo y disfrutar más de ella a su lado.

-Estuviste como media hora tratando de decirme te amo. Y ahora lo dices naturalmente, sin esfuerzo. Es lindo Shika…

Él asintió en silencio, y depositó un dulce, y extenso beso en su frente.

-Era un cobarde.

-No, sólo estabas inseguro.

-Quizás… - dijo acariciando los blancos y sedosos cabellos de su esposa. –Ino…

-¿Si, Shika? – él la aferró más fuerte a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón casi salía de su pecho.

-Por favor no me olvides. No lo hagas – rogó evitando derramar las tibias lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. –No lo hagas, por favor…

-No lo haré Shika.

El moreno dejó el abrazo de lado, y levantó el mentón de la Yamanaka levemente, para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios rosa.

-Me encanta que me beses. – dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en su ya arrugado rostro, luego de que terminara el contacto de sus labios envejecidos.

Siempre amó como ella se ruborizaba a causa de sus besos, palabras, o cualquier tipo de acciones que realizaba. Ella era preciosa, siempre lo había sido, y no hubo día en que no agradeciera a Kami por tener a Ino a su lado. Por estar junto a ella durante tantos años, y no dejarla de amar ni un solo día.

Suspiró y la volvió a abrazar.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo juntos, sin dejar el contacto de lado, sintiendo sus pulsaciones fuertemente en sus pechos, sintiendo sus respiraciones y emociones a flor de piel que eran capaces de compartir sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes, y tú me confesaste que me amabas?

Sintió finas lágrimas caer por su rostro sin su consentimiento, lágrimas cargadas de pena, desesperanza, rabia, tristeza... y sobretodo temor.

-Como si fuera ayer. – respondió, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible para que ella no notara su estado.

Estaba con el corazón destrozado, derrumbándose a cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

La miró dormir plácidamente en aquella cama en dónde compartieron tantos momentos inolvidables, juntos.

Observó sus finos cabellos, sus facciones, sus labios rosas que aún después de largos años lucían apetecibles, sus ojos cerrados, su frágil cuerpo acurrucarse a las sábanas… la observó completa, deseando poder cambiar las circunstancias, el tiempo.

Se acercó a ella, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Acarició su rostro, y sus cabellos que pese a no tener la coloración rubia de antes, de igual manera la hacían iluminar.

Ella despertó de repente, oscilando lentamente sus largas pestañas, e incorporándose inmediatamente.

La miró y se alejó un poco para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque de histeria, llanto o descargo, sin discernimiento.

-¿Quién eres? – ella preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus ojos.

Shikamaru no respondió, sólo se quedó observándola. No tenía palabras para decirle nada, porque cada vez que ella vagaba en el olvido, se sentía morir.

-Tu rostro me es familiar. ¿Quién eres? – volvió a pedir mirándolo extrañada.

Mordió su labio inferior, y con todas las fuerzas que reunió habló.

-Soy Shikamaru… tu marido... – Ino amplió los ojos, y luego pareció meditar las palabras dichas por él.

-¿En serio? – el moreno sólo asintió en silencio. -¿Por qué… por qué no te recuerdo?...

No pudo aguantarlo, se levantó de la cama, e ingresó al baño contiguo de la habitación, cerrando de inmediato la puerta para que ella no lo viera llorar.

No podía soportarlo, no podía dejar de sentir aquella pesadez cada vez que ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos tan inocentes que lo volvían loco. No podía, simplemente no podía.

Se apoyó de espalda en los azulejos de la pared del baño, y se dejó caer lenta y suavemente al suelo.

Escondió su rostro con ambas manos, y lloró por impotencia de ver a su amada tan vulnerable, tan reprimida de pensamientos. Y sobretodo porque ella no lo recordaba…, porque cada día que pasaba ella empeoraba su estado, y un día sin aviso ya no estaría más con él.

-_No puedo…_ - mordió su labio inferior con rabia, descargando el pesar de frustración que provocaba su llanto, por no poder hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

Sintió la puerta abrirse lentamente. Sin duda, era Ino.

Descubrió su rostro secando rápidamente sus mejillas para que ella no notara que estaba llorando, aunque fue inútil, ella de igual manera lo notó.

Ella lo miró con cierto destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras…? – susurró arrodillándose frente a él.

Shikamaru la miró a sus ojos y no supo que responder. Pese a que miles de posibles respuestas aparecieron en su mente, no fue capaz de articular ninguna, pues no podía ocultarle la verdad. Y todas las justificaciones para su llanto, eran disimulos.

De repente, Ino lo abrazó fuertemente.

Se dejó llevar por aquel contacto, aferrándose a su cuerpo. No supo por qué, y aunque lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo controlar el llanto irreprimible que desbordó su corazón.

-No llores…

Él negó con la cabeza, sollozando más audible.

-¿S-Shika?

Alzó su mirada sorprendido, y fijó sus orbes chocolates con las azules que lo observaban con tristeza, y con lágrimas surcando sus ojos.

-No llores Shika… – pidió abrazándolo más. –A veces no puedo, pero… Te amo.

Quizás eran aquellos momentos de lucidez que despertaban en ella, los que eran capaces de darle la fuerza de continuar y luchar, pese al desgarro de su alma moribunda.

-¡No me dejes Ino! – lloró agitado, apegándose más a ella.

Tenía miedo.

-Tranquilo mi amor… estaremos juntos. Lo prometo. – le aseguró besando su frente, y acariciando con delicadeza sus cabellos oscuros. – Te amo Shikamaru.

-Yo también Ino…

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Pese a las promesas, pese a las fuerzas, no era capaz de contener las emociones descontroladas que afloraban de su interior cada vez que la veía en aquella habitación del hospital, recostada y siendo mantenida medianamente estable por tanto fármaco.

-Se ve mejor que el día de ayer. – dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

Giró y sonrió al ver a su hija que se acercaba a él, y lo abrazaba.

-Izumi… – ella era igual a su madre, una hermosa mujer de bellos ojos azules, y larga cabellera rubia. Un vivo retrato ambulante de su Ino.

-No quiero que mamá… no quiero que se vaya, no quiero… - lloró abrazando al moreno, que trataba de no volver a llorar.

No pudo decir nada, porque cada vez que quería consolar a su hija, cada vez que quería ser fuerte por alguien más, el recuerdo de Ino sonriendo, su promesa hacia ella de morir primero, lo hacían sentirse pésimo, con un nudo en la garganta. Sin palabras, sólo dolor.

-Papá, no quiero que se vaya… - continuó llorando.

-Hija… - no pudo aguantarlo, no pudo dar palabras de aliento, ni reconfortar a su hija, porque el dolor era demasiado grande.

Una parte de él se estaba muriendo a cada día, marchitándose dolorosamente en su corazón, sin dar chance a un alivio momentáneo.

¡Maldición! Él tenía que irse primero. ¡NO ella! No debía ser así, no era correcto. Lo que siempre soñó, lo que siempre deseó no se cumplía. No podía ser… no podía ser…

-¿Papá? ¿Izumi? – preguntó un joven de cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos azules.

La ojiazul, y el Nara, voltearon a ver al joven que se acercaba a ellos.

-Koisuke… - dijo Izumi abrazando a su hermano menor. –¡Gracias a Kami que alcanzaste a llegar!

-S-Sí… - susurró por lo bajo el Nara menor.

Shikamaru se acercó a su hijo, y posó su mano en su hombro, como gesto de apoyo.

-Ve con ella… – su hijo asintió en silencio, se separó de su hermana, y se acercó a su madre que dormía profundamente.

Cuando sintió que Ino, estaba acompañada, salió de la habitación. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y con urgencia fumar un cigarrillo.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Cuando escuchó las palabras del médico, sintió como poco a poco las mínimas fuerzas de seguir, se esfumaban rápidamente.

La hora de su amada había llegado, y era tiempo de la despedida. Ella no sobreviviría otro día más en su estado, puesto que no había nada más que hacer. Los esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Luego de escuchar los llantos de sus hijos, y su despedida, había llegado su turno.

No quería hacerlo, no quería aceptar lo que estaba por venir, porque no podría soportar vivir sin ella a su lado. Sin poder verla nunca jamás…

-Papá… - lo llamó su hijo al momento que soltaba la mano de su madre.

Asintió en silencio y se acercó a la cama. La observó un largo rato, dejando grabado en su memoria cada espacio de Ino, dejando impregnado para siempre, y lo que le restaba de vida, la imagen de la mujer más hermosa, de la mujer que amaba con locura.

Se recostó a su lado, cuidadosamente, evitando causar algún daño y la abrazó.

Fue capaz de sentir los latidos del pecho de Ino, que cada vez se sentían más lejanos y distantes, consigo, también su respiración.

Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella, cerró sus ojos y se dejó intoxicar por el agradable olor a flores que se colaba por sus vías respiratorias. Vagó por los recuerdos de su juventud, sintiendo que fue muy poco el tiempo a su lado, y sintiendo que pudo hacer mejores las cosas.

Abrió sus ojos y acarició el cabello platinado de Ino, mientras caían varías lágrimas de sus ojos canela.

¡Kami! Daría cualquier cosa por ver su sonrisa una vez más, por ver sus ojos azules que tanto lo habían enamorado… Lo necesitaba…

Pronto sintió que ella se acomodaba en sus brazos.

Deseó, o mejor dicho imploró por un último momento de lucidez.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, y levantó su mirada moribunda.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando ella lo miró de aquella manera que amaba. ¡Kami! Iba a estar siempre agradecido por aquel momento tan milagroso.

-¿Q-Quién… quién eres? – preguntó dudosa, pero no separándose de él, porque pese a desconocerlo, lo sentía cercano.

-Te voy a contar una historia – dijo Shikamaru apoyando su frente a la de ella, e ignorando la pregunta de ella.

Ino asintió en silencio, y algo vacilante al no recibir una contestación. De igual manera, fijó sus orbes azuladas en las chocolates.

Shikamaru respiró profundamente, y hablo: -Se trata de…

Le contó una historia acerca de una hermosa princesa, rubia de ojos zafiros, algo chillona, mandona y problemática, pero increíblemente bondadosa y de buen corazón. Una princesa llamada Ino, que poseía el don de controlar la mente de las personas, y que usaba aquel poder para defender a su pueblo. Le dijo, que la hermosa princesa, un día de guerras entre naciones cercanas, entre luchas y luchas, se había fijado en un vago y perezoso ninja que manipulaba las sombras, que pese a conocerlo desde su primer día de vida, jamás había cambiado su mirada a como lo había hecho ese día.

El ninja vago, era Shikamaru Nara. Añadió que él, desde el primer momento en que estuvo junto a ella, desde la primera vez que lo cautivó con aquella sonrisa quebradiza, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque ella había llenado una parte de su corazón solitario con sólo un gesto. Aquel vago perezoso se había enamorado locamente de ella, y había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando la princesa, sin importarle lo demás, lo aceptó amándolo incondicionalmente, reconociendo su amor mutuo y genuino.

Le dijo que ese vago la amo cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche, y cada día de su existencia, y que lo seguiría haciendo por siempre, porque estaría eternamente agradecido por haber encontrado a tan preciosa persona, por haber encontrado a la mujer que sería su compañera de vida.

Ino escuchó atenta cada palabra de aquel sujeto desconocido, pero de alguna manera extraña y reconfortante, se sintió cómoda en los brazos de él. También escuchó el final, en dónde el vago le prometía que estarían juntos por siempre, aún cuando sabía que la princesa tenía que descansar en la eternidad por un lamentable estado de salud.

Sintió su corazón oprimido, y muy pesado. Por alguna razón sentía compasión por aquella princesa, y una tristeza inmensa por el vago perezoso que se quedaría sólo. Pero pronto, la pesadez de su corazón, se alivió cuando el le dijo que el Nara era un hombre fuerte, y que sin mucha demora iba a estar con ella en la eternidad, para amarla por siempre.

-Y cuando ellos se encuentren en el paraíso, se seguirán amando, porque su amor jamás será olvidado, aún después de las circunstancias. – Terminó la historia, depositando un suave beso en la frente de ella.

-Siento… siento el corazón apretado – confesó Ino, mirando los ojos canela con cierta tristeza.

-Yo también, mi princesa – la abrazó fuertemente, y fue incapaz de detener los sollozos.

-¿T-Tú… tú eres el vago perezoso, cierto? – preguntó inocentemente ella, en un susurró suave y delicado.

-Sí, y tú mi princesa amada – ella se apegó más al pecho del moreno.

-Yo te amo. – dijo Ino, no conteniendo las palabras que salieron sin consentimiento de su boca rosa. Simplemente, habían salido de lo más profundo de su corazón agónico, con sinceridad garantizada, pues no objetó por lo dicho involuntariamente.

-Yo también, siempre Ino. – ella sonrió, sintiéndose somnolienta, y con mucho sueño.

-Nos encontramos, Shikamaru Nara – articuló una última vez, en un último aliento, antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en un dulce dormir.

Su corazón acelerado, se agitó aún más, cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de su amada. La abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo el calor que aún permanecía en el cuerpo de ella.

Lloró desesperado. Lloró la pérdida de su corazón.

Igualmente sus hijos.

Ino Yamanaka, falleció el 12 de mayo de 2057, a los 64 años. Causa de muerte; Fallas multisistémicas, asociadas a metástasis, por causa de un cáncer mamario. Patología anexa: Alzheimer.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Trece años más tarde…

-Shika, Shika… Shika… - sintió que lo llamaba una y otra vez.

Era su momento de estar juntos, era capaz de percibir la presencia de ella, cerca de él. Incluso juraba que podía sentir su olor floral, cerca, muy cerca.

Parpadeó lentamente, y fijó su mirada hacia un punto inexistente.

Era capaz de oír los llantos de sus hijos a su lado, pero nada podía hacer para detener el sufrimiento de ellos. Su desorientación, y sopor ya casi estaban culminando para dejarlo caer en la inconsciencia. Y lo sabía, pues aún después de todo, era claro acerca de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Probablemente, se trataba de aquellos momentos de claridad producidos antes de fallecer.

-Shika, Shika… - sintió de nuevo el llamado de aquella voz que jamás olvidó. Cada vez más cercana. Ya no sonaba como un susurro.

Pudo sentir como su rostro envejecido se humedecía por las lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos chocolates.

No eran sollozos de dolor, o de sufrimiento, eran lágrimas de ansiedad, de felicidad grata y desesperante por encontrarse de nuevo con su amada Ino.

Faltaba poco para estar junto a ella, sólo unos cuantos minutos y volvería a ver su hermoso rostro.

-Shika… - escuchó su voz una vez más. Esta vez, la voz de ella era más clara que las anteriores, ya no era un murmullo, sino que un llamado conciso.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y susurró suavemente un nombre que sus hijos reconocieron inmediatamente.

-Ino… - desprendió una última lágrima, y cerró sus ojos.

Sus hijos, Izumi y Koisuke, no lloraron amargamente por su pérdida. Ambos, se sintieron de cierta manera, conformes porque su padre, aún en sus últimos segundos de vida, amó a su madre. Y era el momento de que ambos estuvieran juntos, y estarían juntos nuevamente a partir de ese momento.

Shikamaru Nara, falleció el 13 de mayo de 2070 a los 77 años. Causa de muerte; Enfisema pulmonar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Logró abrir sus párpados con dificultad, pero cuando se acostumbró a la incandescente luz, los abrió en su totalidad.

Miró a su alrededor.

Nada.

Pronto, la voz que amaba escuchar, hizo eco en aquel lugar.

-Shika, Shika… - volvió su mirada al origen.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, estaba ella. Parada con ambas manos sobre sus caderas, con actitud autoritaria.

Se acercó a ella, y se detuvo sólo a unos cuantos pasos. El golpeteo de su corazón aumentaba a medida que avanzaba. Y la felicidad que sentía, era indescriptible.

Ino lucía exactamente igual, a cuando ambos compartieron su primer beso. Radiante, fresca, e infinitamente hermosa.

Miró sus manos. Lucían jóvenes, sin arrugas. Resplandecía, al igual que ella, de juventud.

-Tardaste mucho… - le dijo ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos. - ¿No crees que 13 años es demasiado? – articuló lo último sonriendo.

Clavó su mirada en los brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban encantado.

-Tsk. Problemática… - murmuró abrazándola, fuertemente.

Lloró cuando comprobó que era real que estaba junto a ella, cuando sintió su adictivo olor, y cuando sus palpitares se fusionaron en una sola, coordinada, en perfecta sincronía.

-No llores, que me vas a hacer llorar. – Le reprochó la rubia, que ya estaba llorando a mares.

-Te amo Ino, te amo mucho…

-Yo también Shika.

Sus labios se juntaron lentamente. Disfrutaron de aquel cálido contacto, reviviendo con sus lenguas los recuerdos pasados y felices que vivieron en la vida terrenal. Fue un contacto dulce, satisfactorio y hermoso.

-Te amo – le volvió a repetir, susurrando en su boca.

Ino sonrió, y se separó lentamente de él.

-Es hora de irnos… ya es tiempo.

Shikamaru la tomó delicadamente de la mano. Besó sus labios una última vez, y caminó junto a ella hacia un gran puente.

-Juntos para siempre Shika – anunció la ojiazul, abrazando al Nara por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras cruzaban lentamente el puente.

-Siempre Ino. – la miró de reojo, y pasó su mano por los hombros de ella para corresponderle el abrazo. –Gracias por esperarme. – ella sonrió y asintió en silencio.

Caminaron unos breves minutos, antes de que miles de pétalos de flores, inundaran el paisaje, a medida que terminaban de cruzar el pasadero que los llevaba hacia la eternidad.

Unidos, amándose por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

Realmente, no tengo idea de dónde salen tantas cosas de mi cabeza atrofiada. No recuerdo bien como surgió esta idea, pero traté de plasmarla lo mejor posible, aunque siento que faltó algo.

Tomatazos, reclamos, amenazas de muerte y demás, ya saben como hacerlo. Si no saben, es a través de un review. ^^

¡Besos y adiós!


End file.
